Wish upon the Bonfire
by tari-001
Summary: After a mission that goes wrong, Johnny makes an unintentional decision that will alter all of their life - just as a wild group of hero examinator creatures decide to make a visit. Rated T for oncoming chapters.
1. Prologue

**Okay. This is my first try for a Fantastic Four story. I have watched the cartoon a couple of times (both the old version and the World's Greatest Heroes) and this idea was playing around my mind for a while before I finally decided to write it down. It will be very Johnny-centric (only parts of it will be general P.O.V.) and I hope I got the technical stuff right - at least most of them. Also, you should better know that I don't have an exact plan.**

**So? Please read and review, so I will know where this should be headed =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four. Or there will be a fifth with the oncoming power in this story xD**

..

Some say that heroes are meant to be, that they were given a reason and inner power to aid ordinary people in any way possible. Some say super heroes like us weren't just encountered with weird ultra sonic rays out of the blue - that it is some kind of a premonition from the God.

Well, at times like this, I was sure that the God was definitely mocking me.

Ever since we entered the Baxter building, Susan tried to talk me into believing that that was not my fault. Yeah, maybe it wasn't my fault that fire doesn't work against our newly - strengthened foes.

But that was exactly it. Fire is supposed to be a devastating power - not something that the enemies or monsters could easily repel. I mean, Sue's powers were getting more and more awesome by the day, Reed learned to do many more stuff with his elastic body, and Ben was, well, you know how it is...

Me? I was like a useless burden that has to be saved by whoever nearby.

I don't know what feelings I showed on my face before entering my room and shutting the door on Sue's face, who was about to begin by sadly whispering, 'Johnny...'. I really didn't need anyone's pity now. Not pity.

I throw myself onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. I gulped as a single tear rolled down on my cheek while what happened earlier today flashed in the back of my mind.

..Flashback..

_Johnny never really liked hospitals. Especially after Sue and him lost their parents._

_And especially now that he actually sent someone innocent in here._

_A child of - what - he gulped - twelve years, maybe? He doesn't really remember. He had the misfortune of being in the Doombot's way - but most of all, the misfortune of being saved by Johnny._

_They heard the door to the ER slid open and looked up as a young couple walked out of it, looking totally worn out. When they gazed upon the Fantastic Four and locked eyes with Johnny, the mother's eyes flashed with anger._

_'Why are you even here? You came for damage check?'_

_The words cut into the young man like nothing else, and the words felt feeble and numb on his lips. 'Please... I didn't mean to...'_

_'Yeah, that's exactly the problem,' the father exclaimed. 'You didn't mean. You couldn't control your power. The media wasn't wrong about you, after all.'_

_The words felt like slap across his face. Thankfully, Sue came to her aid. 'Sir, please... I could only imagine how hard it is for you, but my brother was trying to save lives. Any of us could've done a mistake...'_

_'I never saw the three of you doing any. I never heard of any other kid getting hospitalized for heat stroke.' the man said, nodding towards her and the two other members, who looked too stunned to say something. 'He always does, right? And it wouldn't matter if something happened to Milo. You know, if he can't control it, why don't you keep him in a cage or something?'_

..Flashback..

_Keep him in a cage_. Yeah, that was it. Maybe I shouldn't get outside for a while. Or forever.

Someone knocked on my door. When I didn't answer, the door cracked open and Sue peeked around it, inviting a delicious smell in.

'Time for dinner.'

I looked at her for the briefest of seconds before looking away. 'I'm not hungry.'

'Oh, come on, Johnny,' Sue said, now walking in. 'You haven't eaten anything since breakfast. And guess what - if it isn't your favorite flavor of pizza.'

I kept my silence as I turned to the other side, facing away the door. I heard Sue heaving a deep sigh.

'Johnny, I'm truly sorry for what happened, but you can't just go on punishing yourself. It's eating you up. And besides, we just talked to the kid's doctor, he is getting better fast.'

'It's not just that, Sue.' I stammered, gulping hard to get the bile away. 'You know... what they said was true. You guys think the same way, too.'

'No, we don't.' Sue said fiercely, but it was a little too late. It seemed like I was against the whole world now. 'I told you, we could've made the same miscalculation, I could have. This is not about being reckless...'

'You didn't cause this trouble.' I mumbled. 'I just wish...'

'You saved the world a hundred times,' my sister said softly, trying to console me.

'Intentions aren't enough.' I hugged myself a little closer. 'I just wish... I never took part in the spaceship expedition.'

'What do you mean? You were glad, you love your powers...'

'Not anymore.' My voice sounded very hollow, devoid of any emotions. It was remarkable how one thing could change someone so drastically. 'I wish I never had power over fire.'

Neither me, nor my sister noticed one very important thing at that time. A silver colored, almost transparent mist left my mouth and formed dull sparkles in the air before disappearing into the darkness of my room.


	2. Mind what You Wish for

**Okay, first things first. Enjoyer of Humour, thank you for your review ^^ I think the story will be a little unorthodox, but I hope I will get through with what I have in mind, and you readers enjoy it =)**

**And now, out of the rant:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic 4. Marvel does.  
**

**...**

I never realised that I had fallen asleep before I woke up to a sunny morning.

At first, my brain was i a kind of comatose state, it had shut down any kind of unpleasant thoughts and experiences. As I began dressing, though, they all came hurtling back.

'_Great,_' I thought bitterly as I pulled a t-shirt over. '_Now let's see whose life I'm messing up today._'

I walked out of my room and tiptoed carefully into the kitchen, hoping that it was a very early (or a very late) time, so I would have to confront noone.

Unfortunately, Ben was there. He was... I had to chuckle despite myself when I saw what he was doing. He was trying to cook himself some breakfast in a pan that was much too small for him to handle, and on a stove that just won't ignite.

'Hey, big guy, you need some help?' Messing up with Ben was an easy way to get cheered up.

'Well, I wouldn't say no to a little...'

'Don't mention it.' I said, cutting across him. I lifted a finger and pointed it to the stove. 'Flame on!'

Nothing happened. Flames didn't erupt from my fingertip and light the stove, not even a single spark appeared, nothing.

Then I saw the way Ben was looking at me.

'Why would you say such a thing out of the blue, kid?'

'What do you mean, why? Isn't that what I always do, create fire, burn stuff?'

Ben looked at me like I was crazy. 'Uh... Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?'

'No - why would you think that?' Okay, he was beginning to annoy me, and that was to say something. Usually, I was the one who did the annoying. 'What could you possibly mean by not saying no to a little...'

'Wish speaking?' Ben said, sounding very confused. 'That's what you can do, remember? You could've wished the pan to get bigger and the stove to get ignited or something.'

This was officially the weirdest thing I've heard. Still, being me, I just had to give it a go. I cleared up my throat. 'Well, here goes nothing. I wish the pan to get larger and the stove to get ignited.'

Immediately, what I wished for came true. The pan got big enough to fit Ben's large palm, and flames erupted into life on the stove. Ben smiled gleefully as he put the pan on the fire and cracked two eggs. 'Thanks, kid.'

'Don't mention it.' I mumbled dully, staring at the flames. Then I turned to look at him. 'Listen, do you know where Reed is?'

'In the laboratory,' he said shrugging. Of course.

'Well, enjoy your meal, then.' I said turning back, hoping that Sue wasn't there with Reed. I needed to talk to Reed alone. As I kept walking, I couldn't help but add under my breath. 'I wish Ben's meal gets spicy.'

...

'Recognized: Jonathan Spencer Storm. Limited access to laboratory is granted.'

As I slid past the doors, our pet robot, H.E.R.B.I.E., came to stop right in front of me.

'Jonathan, before Doctor Richards sees you, I must insist. No 'w' words around the lab.'

'Like what, '_I wi..._''

Sirens blared through the lab and I had to shut up as I crouched to the floor and hold my hands to my ears. 'What, what did I say?' I shouted through the piercing sound.

'No 'w' words.' Herbie repeated in a deadly serious tone. 'You may only say, 'I hope,', 'I suppose,', and the likes of those.'

'Come on, dude, what could possibly be wrong with saying that?'

'You wouldn't want to know.'

The sirens stopped as Reed walked towards me in his lab coat and goggles. Boy, was I glad to see him.

'Reed, something's wrong with me,' I said hastily. 'Until today, I was the Human Torch, but now...'

'The human wh...? What's going on, Johnny?'

'What, you don't remember, either?' Now I was panicking. What on earth was wrong with my friends? 'You don't recall me flaminf up, burning things...'

Reed lowered his goggles to stare oddly at me. 'What on earth are you talking about? You never had... fire power, or something like that.'

'No - you know, after the spaceship incident...'

'You had the gift of wish granting,' Reed said. I looked at him with my mouth open, and he felt the need to explain. 'Like I had stretching abilities, Sue had invisibility, and Ben...'

'And I was able to erupt into flames,' I said frantically, wanting to believe it myself. 'Come on, I would say 'Flame on,' and I... I...' My voice faded as I remembered. '... I hospitalized a kid.'

'You never did such a thing,' he said clearly, as if suspecting my sanity. 'What is wrong? Do you not feel good?'

I sighed as I sank down on a stool. 'I wish I know.'

I had forgotten the first rule in this lab: the sirens began wailing once again. As Reed and I cupped our ears once again, though, I suddenly know why this happened.

'Oh my God.' I mumbled.

'What? Do you remember something?'

'Yes,' I said, looking up at him. 'I... I did have fire power, but only that. And I did hospitalize a little boy. It was that night that I w...' I stopped at mid-sentence and looked around. Reed took the hint.

'Herbie, turn down the alarm system.'

'But Dr. Richards...'

'Do as I say.'

With an involuntary beep, Herbie did as it was told. I looked thankfully at Reed, and he nodded for me to continue.

'Well, it was that night that I wished not to have power over fire.' I concluded. 'But I didn't have wish granting then, or I would've wished never to get people injured, or wish that Ben didn't turn into what he now is...'

Reed scratched his chin and we stood in silence for a while. Then there was a rumble out of the lab, and the mechanical voice boomed out: 'Recognized: Benjamin Grimm. Accss to laboratory is granted.'

I glared at Reed. 'What - how come I have limited access when he doesn't have any problem?' He just shrugged, smiling almost apologetically.

Nothing could have prepared us for what we saw when the doors opened once again.

I almost forgot what Ben looked like when he was in human appereance, it was only through photos that I recall him. But now... he was right before us having been transformed fully back from the Thing.

'What have you done?' he asked gruffly, his voice holding back a strangled sob. He walked over to Reed and pulled him into a tight hug. 'Thank you! Oh God, did I miss this feeling!'

'I didn't... Wait - Ben,' Reed pulled back and looked at Ben wonderously for a second, then his gaze turned on me. 'I think it was Johnny.'

Now they were both staring at me. 'Him?' Ben asked, incredulous. 'But he tried before...'

'And couldn't change you back?' I asked helpfully. Ben nodded. 'See? I told you there was something, Reed, here you go. Why wouldn't it work before if I had all those wish abilities?'

Reed sat down on a stool himself. 'I don't know. We can go over a couple of tests...'

'Well, take your time,' Ben said joyfully as he bolted for the door. 'If the change in Genie here is not permanent, I would like to stay this way a little while longer.'

I sighed as he got away. 'Matchstick was better. Or even Flame-brain.'

'Huh?'

'Nothing,' I replied hastily. Reed didn't remember me as the human torch. 'Just the fact that I just earned myself the lamest nickname possible.'

**...**

**Please don't forget to read and review, folks! ^^**


End file.
